


1920s Getup

by CampbellB1994



Series: DI HardGlass and Little Joe [4]
Category: Broadchurch, Gallowglass (TV 1993)
Genre: 1920's Dress up, Adoption, Birthday Party, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994
Summary: Alec has more than just a themed party planned for Joe's birthday.
Relationships: Alec Hardy/Joe (Gallowglass)
Series: DI HardGlass and Little Joe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851352
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	1920s Getup

**Author's Note:**

> Some links to help picture this better
> 
> Alec's Suit: https://images.app.goo.gl/oNXxGsRnLc78eDKr5 (3rd one in)  
> Joe's Outfit: https://images.app.goo.gl/JEtCTxzDAhkidae77 (1st one)  
> Ellie's Dress: https://images.app.goo.gl/tNrWRa5A25QALs65A  
> Noah's Suit: https://images.app.goo.gl/Ew5W2i3itiFhPy27A  
> The Ring: https://images.app.goo.gl/fYr5txpdZi4sEyAG8

Alec looks behind him in the mirror to see Joe getting dressed. “So did you choose the theme because you are reminiscing about your 20s or you just like the fashion?” Alec asks, smiling as he pulls his hands apart tying his bow tie. “Bit of both.” Joe says, sauntering towards the man. “Can you help?” He asks holding a pair of braces in his hands that complemented the blue button down and black trousers rather well. “Turn around then.” Alec smiles, resting a hand on Joe’s waist as he turns. “Nice of Daisy to babysit.” Joe points out as Alec clips the back of the braces onto Joe’s trousers before helping the younger man to grab them and clip them at the front. “She’s great.” Alec smiles, brushing his light brown suit jacket before resting his hands in his trouser pockets. “Still can’t believe I got you in something other than that detective get-up.” Joe says, sneaking his hands around Alec’s waist and sliding them up and under his waistcoat to touch the light blue shirt which complimented his own. “Well, you are very good at persuasion.”Alec smiles, stroking a thumb over Joe’s cheek before gripping his jaw gently and pulling him into a kiss. His finger and thumb brushing over the fabric of the braces that rest against his chest. “Oh how I wish I could call you my husband.” Alec sighs, curling his fingers against Joe’s chest. “Why don’t we, just for tonight? Test it out.” Joe suggests smiling. 

“Miller.” Alec pulls Ellie aside, who was dressed in a black evening gown she must’ve got from the dress up shop down the road, she looks to Tom who was leant against a wall on his phone before turning to Alec. “Hiya you two, look at this.” She smiles, gesturing to the outfits. “Isn’t my husband so handsome.” Alec smiles, pulling him closer by the arm around the man’s waist. It takes Ellie a second before she looks to Joe’s hand not seeing a ring. “Husband?” She questions, both Joe smiling with his hand connecting Alec’s that rest around his waist. “Not yet. We’re just testing it out. See if it sounds better than boyfriend.” Joe says, looking up at Alec. “Joe could you get us another drink?” Alec says, kissing him softly, Ellie smiling as he walks away. “Let me see the ring.” Ellie says, looking to Alec who shakes his head. “Miller, there isn’t a ring.” He smirks, hand slipping into his pocket. “Oh you grumpy sod, don’t lie to me. You are a terrible liar.” She watches as his hand grips a small box. Joe had been trapped in a conversation across the room. He turns so that he is facing the wall, Ellie turning to look at the ring in the box. “It’s not flashy but uh I don’t think Joe would want that.” It was a simple silver ring with a diagonal line of small diamonds at the top side. “Wait what’s this?” Ellie points without touching it. “All our names. Mine, Joe’s, Daisy’s and Noah’s. It’s as much bringing us two together as it is bringing both kids into this new family unit.” He smiles, biting his lips to try and hold in the voice break. 

“Could you pick up the kids? I’m just really tired.” Alec says, slumping down on the sofa and grabbing his phone. “Sure thing, my husband.” Joe smiles. “I love calling you that.” He says, kissing Alec softly, a hand resting on his chest. “If you’re rested enough when I get back. Maybe?” Joe suggests, pulling at Alec’s untied bow tie. “We’ll see how easily the kids go to bed.” Alec smiles, kissing Joe once more before watching him leave. When Alec sees the car drive away he pulls the ring box out of his pocket again. He looks at the ring, spinning it around between his fingers before placing it back into the box and taking a deep breath. He gets up putting the box back in his pocket and going into the bedroom. His phone went off as he was setting up, it was Daisy.  _ ‘We are about 2 mins away. I’ll keep Joe busy so Noah can come in.’  _ Alec puts his phone down and starts writing down the sticky notes and placing them on the wall, all the way from on top of the bed to the front door. He hears the door go and opens it to Matt who was holding Hazel with Noah by his side. “Come on Noah, let’s get you dressed buddy.” Alec takes his hand and leads the boy into the bedroom to get him dressed in a little light blue suit with trousers, white shirt and blue waistcoat. 

“Oh my bubba come here.” Daisy says picking up Hazel and going to sit in the kitchen under a post-it note that was stuck on the wall. “Alec walks out, getting Noah to sit at his activity table, giving him some crayons to keep him entertained. “Alec, what’s this?” Joe walks in looking around the room. Alec says nothing, taking his hand using the other to point to the post-it note on the wall. “Read it.” Alec guides, squeezing Joe’s hand gently. “I met you at your lowest, but also at mine.” Joe reads looking up to the man. “Alec?” Alec smiles gently moving Joe to the next post-it note. “I took you in and even from the start we couldn’t sleep without each other.” Joe reads the next one. “People tried to pull us apart but we were stronger.” He reads the next two before moving to the living room where Noah was sat. “Can you show daddy your drawing?” Alec asks Noah, lifting it up so that Joe could read it. “There was something missing but then we found our koala.” Joe’s voice breaks, leaning down to hug his baby. “Daddy crying.” Noah says, snuggling into his neck. Alec takes hold of Noah’s hand as they walk over to the table where Daisy, Matt and Hazel were. “There've been times we’ve felt like it’s all too much but then we became Grumpy and Gaga.” Joe reads, looking to Hazel who was sleeping softly. “Come with me. “ Alec says, letting Noah move into Matt’s lap. 

Alec guides Joe to sit down on the bed as he stands opposite. Joe looked around the room at photos of them; most he hasn’t seen before and a few of the drawings that he had done of Alec over the years. “Joe, I never thought that I was going to let myself love someone again. I thought I was too broken to be able to hold love from someone. To give love to someone.” Alec holds one of Joe’s shaking hands. “These past years have not been easy but for me that’s proof. Proof that we have something, we’re still going after everything that has happened. I’ve seen you at your weakest but you’ve seen me at mine.” Joe swallows as Alec slips his free hand into his pocket. “I’m glad my pacemaker is keeping up because my heart is going so fast right now.” Alec says, moving down onto one knee and pulling out the box. They both hear the shuffle of the group looking through the door but it still felt that it was only the two of them alone. “Joe, can I call you my husband for more than just tonight?” Alec says, opening up the ring box. Joe nods, a tear falling down his face as he pulls Alec up and into a kiss. “Of course I will.” Joe says once they part. “I love you.” Alec says, pulling the ring out of the box and sliding it onto the other man’s finger. “Papa and daddy are crying.” Noah points out, hand breaking from Matt’s so he could walk over to his dads. “We’re okay, happy tears.” Alec says, pulling the boy in. “Look at daddy’s ring.” Noah rests his head on Alec’s shoulder as Joe notices the names engraved in it. “Oh Alec.” Joe says, moving both of them into a hug again. Alec lifts his head to kiss Joe again before moving to kiss Noah, whose arms were wrapped around his daddy. 


End file.
